1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) monitoring system, and more particularly, to a mobile monitoring system and method for monitoring different control zones simultaneously.
2. Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system mainly consists of RFID tag, RFID reader and the management processor. Through wireless RF (radio frequency) signals, the information stored inside the RFID tag is transmitted to the RFID reader. Meanwhile, the RF signal may be used as the power for wireless transmission and make the RFID tag operate almost permanently with a battery. The RFID system market includes not only designing the reader and tag, other relevant application software and services are tremendous businesses. Currently there are many companies and countries aiming at the developments and researches regarding tad/reader design and relevant application software for the RFID system.
The application scopes for the RFID tag are very broad, including local control system, door guard system, logistics management system, industrial safety personnel management and material management system and etc. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200723175 discloses an automatic monitoring/protecting RFID system for campus security Active “Ultra High Frequency” RFID technology is applied to a campus security monitoring/protecting mechanism. Active RFID tags are provided and carried by students. When a student passes a security zone with preset RFID readers as positioning devices, the active RFID tag will receive driving signal(s) from the RFID readers. The active RFID tag will then send its data to the RFID reader. The data of the active RFID tag will be further sent to a management server for integration. Afterwards, the management server will send these integrated data to an application server. The application server will then transmit the integrated data to students, their parents or centralized campus management. Specific messages regarding the student's presence in campus, absence without permission, bursting in a security zone or detention in a campus bus and etc., will be sent to mobile phones and computers of relevant parties for notice purposes.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200622750 discloses a temperature monitoring system for articles during transportation. The temperature monitoring system for articles during transportation includes a transportation section, a host computer and a monitoring section. The transportation section includes a transportation vehicle, a container box, a RFID tag and a RFID reading unit; wherein the container box is carried on the transportation vehicle. The RFID tag is located in the container box, capable of transmitting an identification code. Furthermore, the RFID tag detects the temperature and transfers into a temperature signal. The RFID reading unit is configured within the transportation vehicle and able to read the temperature signal and the identification code. The host computer receives the temperature signal and the identification code and transmits a positioning request signal to receive a responded location signal. Then the host computer transmits the location signal, the temperature signal and the identification code through a specific way. The monitoring section includes a positioning device and a logistic center. When the positioning device transmits the location signal to the host computer, the logistic center receives the location signal, the temperature signal and the identification code to confirm the location of the container box and the temperature.
However, the convention RFID system in the prior art is to receive the messages in a remote control room, through the operation workers to process the RFID-related information by a backend apparatus, and report the received information to the field engineers to solve the condition or problems. Such processing processes are time-consuming and delays the instant response capability of the system. Moreover, the conventional mobile RFID monitoring apparatus (such as a mobile RFID reader) can only monitor the object information in the same control zone. Once the conventional mobile RFID monitoring apparatus leaves the signal range of the control zone, there will be no way to understand the conditions of the control zone.